The Serpent and the Angel
by AlwaysPadfoot
Summary: Percy has fallen into the nest of a serpent. Content Warnings inside!


**A/N:** Prompts are displayed at the bottom.

 _ **TRIGGER WARNING:**_ _Dubious consent, mention of rape._

* * *

 **The Serpent and the Angel**

 **AlwaysPadfoot**

* * *

When you realise something's going disastrously wrong, it's too late.

She's in your office — between your legs. You can't see her face because her strawberry-blonde hair has fallen forward blocking your view.

Your mind is hazy; you're not even sure how you ended up here. You pull at your hands that are bound behind your office chair. You think you said this was okay — but why would you say that? Why would you say that to anyone, when you have a beautiful wife and two beautiful daughters at home?

 _But she's so beautiful._

Your vision swims, but you can't quite put your finger on why. The ministrations of the woman kneeling in front of you distracts you for a long time. The office is dark, heightening the rest of your senses substantially, which scrambles your sane thoughts as you desperately attempt to claw them back.

'Oh, Mr Weasley, you're just so tempting.'

Her voice is familiar. You're distracted long enough by thinking about the familiarity of her voice that you notice the time. It's just gone midnight; you should be home in bed with Audrey at your side. You manage to rasp out the word _stop_. The girl looks up at you with wide eyes — it's Marietta. You and her had been a few years apart in school; she is the lady that cleans the offices in the Department of Magical Transportation. You know she's been flirting with you, but you remember turning her down, and yet she wouldn't stop. Now she's sucking your cock and you don't remember what happened.

She runs a hand down your chest. 'What is wrong, my love?'

'I need to go home,' you say, pulling at your bound hands again. 'I have to go home to my family.'

Marietta digs her nails into your skin and drags them downwards. You skin tingles where she scratches you and you try harder to escape your bonds.

'Don't play that game with me, Percy,' Marietta cooes. 'You know I don't like it; you know this is our secret.'

'I don't like this. I think you… you need to let me go,' you breath.

You can feel panic rising from inside you and guilt seeping into your mind — _how could you have let this happen?_ You're trapped in this room and you can't do anything but wonder what you did wrong. How could you have avoided this happening?

'You think?' Marietta laughs. 'You begged me, Percy. You dirty man; you begged me to tie you to this chair and do whatever I wanted. You said it was your fantasy; I am only following _your_ orders.'

You shake your head, denying it viciously, and kick out at her to knock her away. It works. Your foot connects with her jaw and knocks her out cold. You stare at her unmoving body, where she lies on the mat, tears threatening to fall from your eyes. You have betrayed your family by letting Marietta do this, whether you could remember what happened or not, you feel sick with guilt.

You shout for help, but it's so late no one comes.

You could be here stranded until someone comes in the morning, or worse, until Marietta wakes up. You yell more, a lot more; you yell until your throat is raw. You've given up when the fireplace roars green to the left of you and a voice calls through.

'Percy, are you there?' It's Audrey on the other side; she must be concerned about where you are. 'Can I come through?'

'Yes, yes,' you reply, your voice cracking.

You hear her move into the room.

'Goodness, Percy. Why are you sat in the dark?'

Those were the first words out of her mouth and you breakdown. 'I'm sorry, Audrey. I really am, I don't know what happened. I'm sorry.'

All of a sudden the light is burning your eyes, Marietta is lay half-dressed on the rug, and Audrey is staring at you. You know your face is stained with tears but you have no explanation; you don't know what happened.

'What happened, Percy?' Audrey asks.

You shake your head. 'I don't know. I can't remember what happened; honestly, Audrey, I can't remember."

You plead with your eyes for her to understand and for excruciatingly long moment the office is in silence. Audrey takes out her wand and you think she might hex you with something your sister might have taught her (they're close these days). You involuntarily flinch when she casts a spell of blue and silver — it doesn't hurt.

'She's used the confundus spell on you, and other memory-altering charms," Audrey whispers.

She takes two long strides to your side. Your body fills with relief as she wraps her arms around you. She believes you; Marietta charmed you; you didn't agree to this.

In many ways you are so relieved that you'd like very much to cry again, but in others, you don't feel so good. Marietta tricked you; she manipulated you. She twisted your thoughts with a serpent tongue and nearly ruined your life and marriage. She used you; she _raped_ you.

You apologise again to Audrey and then take a deep shaking breath. 'That, that twisted girl, I ought to—'

'Percy, look at me. Honey, we will get justice,' Audrey tells you as she releases your bonds and helps you to shaky feet. 'It's going to be okay; I promise you. It's going to be okay.'

You've never believed in someone's words so strongly before. You've never loved someone so much before. You believe that Audrey will help you; that she will guide you.

You will get through this; you both will.

* * *

 **Pairing Given:** Percy Weasley/Marietta Edgecombe

 **Prompts:** _Secret_ , _Ministry_ , _Chair_ , _Justice_ , _Midnight._


End file.
